Nighttime Magic: A Zootopia Story
by Bmanlegoboy
Summary: Nick and Judy sit down to view a once in a lifetime viewing of the original Disneyland classic!
1. Prologue

Approximately 1 year after Nick's graduation from Academy, an usual gateway opened to another universe, where another Earth ruled by an usual species of mammals unknown to Zootopia, humans, are the dominant species while the species of Zootopia still live in the wild, savage and uncivilized. At first, both worlds would be cautious with each other, but would soon learn of each other's past and accept one another with humans sometimes visiting Zootopia, and mammals sometimes visiting the human world.

However, the big learning for the citizens of Zootopia would be a company called Disney and how in 2016, released a full-length animated feature film about the events of the missing mammals. Word would get around to the ZPD of this news, and surprise every officer in the precinct, especially Officers Hopps and Wilde, who are now closer friends than ever and are honored to be movie stars - even if it was in another world.

The mammals would learn more about Disney and how their history of movie making, merchandise and theme parks lead them to be the best of the best. With Disney realizing that the world they created turned out to be real, they would want to share some of their magic with the mammals. 9 months later, in January 2019, 3 months before Zootopia's 3rd anniversary, Disney comes up with a plan to share a beloved Disney Parks classic with the Zootopians that has been loved for over 45 years.

The date is March 1, 2019, 3 days before the film's anniversary. For the past few months, Disney Park cast members have been installing speaker systems across the city streets to prepare for the surprise. With every mammal in the city curious about the surprise to come, our story begins:


	2. Chapter 1 - Revelations

As the sun begins to set on the first day of a new month, a Police Car pulls into the parking lot of the ZPD. The driver and passenger doors open, revealing Officers Judy Hopps and Nicholas Wilde. Shutting the doors behind them and locking the car, the two partners begin walking toward the main doors of the station.

"Thank goodness work is over for the day, my muscles hurt from being stuck in that car for too long," said the fox as he stopped for a second to stretch his arms and legs.

The day hadn't been too productive. They had just drove around looking for a possible crime to stop, let alone a jay walker to get them out of the car and do something... but nothing. The only time they had stepped foot on the street was just to go into Snarlbucks to get some drinks and a few pastries from the counter to hold them over until their everyday after work meal. While driving around today, they drove past where Disney Cast Members were still working on setting up the unknown surprise.

"What do you think the humans are working on for us, slick?"

"I wouldn't know carrots, but I assume we should turn our TVs to ZNN tonight at 8 like those billboards all over the city say to do."

While patrolling the city, they kept seeing the same billboard everywhere they went: Tundratown, the Rainforest District, Sahara Square, even near Little Rodentia.

"Guess you got a point there. So if you had to guess, what would you place your bets on?"

The fox rubbed his muzzle, thinking what it could possibly be.

"Well... it's clearly some sort of public showing or something along those lines, but I don't know what exactly."

"Guess we'll find out tonight at 8. I'm getting so excited! Think of what things they could share with us, Nick!"

Nick rolled his eyes with that sly look he almost always has on his face. "I can hardly imagine, Officer Hopps."

"I can see right through your sarcasm, Nick."

"You and I have been hanging out waaayyy too long."

The bunny snickered at his joke as they entered through the doors of their place of work.

"Oh Nick! Judy! There you are! Would you guys wait for a sec? I need to tell you guys something," called Clawhauser from the front desk.

"What's up Claw? Lost another donut in your neck fold?" Kidded the fox as he fought the urge to burst out laughing.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny. That hasn't happened since last Tuesday thank you very much," the cheetah replied to the now straight-faced fox. "Anywho, the Chief wants to talk to you two for some unknown reason."

"Oh. Ok." Judy seemed a little worried about this, but quickly covered her nervousness. "Thanks, Ben. We can always trust you on giving us the good word."

Ben slightly blushed as he replied to the sweet comment.

"Aww thanks, Judy. You're always so sweet to everyone you meet. I know this is random of me to say, but any guy would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend."

Judy's ears fell so fast and then blushed so hard it was showing through her fur. Nick noticed and quickly helped out his partner and motioned her away from the desk.

"Oookay, we better get to the chief's office before Officer Hopps here blushes herself to death. Thank you Claw for the update and for turning my partner's cheeks as red as my fur."

As the two walked away from the front desk, Judy ever so slowly looked up toward the tall slender fox who still had his paw behind her. As Judy's eyes went back to looking forward again, Nick looked down at the rabbit walking next to him.

"Thanks, Nick."

"No problem. I don't want my partner to feel embarrassed is all." He winked as they kept walking toward Bogo's office.

But secretly, they were both thinking about Clawhauser's comment on boyfriends and girlfriends.

"He hasn't taken his paw off me. Could this be a sign that he's thinking about it too?" Judy thought as she rubbed her left arm with her right paw.

"She's being awfully quiet. Could she be thinking about it too?" He thought as he looked down at his feet walking parallel to hers.

"Are you ok, Nick? You're being awfully quiet. Normally you're very chatty."

Nick decided to hide his emotions just like he did on the Gondola when the two of them first met.

"I'm fine. But the real question is, Judy, are you ok?"

"Me? I-Im fi-"

"Judy, are you ok?"

"I'm trying to say I'm fi-"

"Judy are ok? Judy are ok? Are you ok, Judy? Judy are you ok? Judy are you ok? Are you ok, Judy?"

She started to snicker at the fox attempting to pull off a Michael Yakson. "Seriously, Nick?"

"You've been hit by, a smooth criminal." replied the fox as he put two of his fingers in a gun position and aimed them at her. "Boom."

She decided to play along and do the next best thing: "Bleh. Blood, blood, blood! And, death."

She couldn't help but let out a laugh after falling to the floor.

"Still an effective trick, huh slick?"

"Hehe, absolutely." He said as he helped her back to her feet and continued walking.

Eventually, the two would reach Bogo's door and open it to the water buffalo sitting at his desk on the phone with an unknown caller. He gestured for them to come in and the two smaller mammals took a seat in the giant chair in front of the desk as he finished the call.

Nick spoke first once the phone clicked back into its place holder.

"You wanted to see us, sir?"

"Yes I did, Wilde," said Bogo in his deep, low voice.

"Is something wrong, sir?" asked Judy with a quizzical look on her face.

"No, Hopps. Everything is fine. But... I wanted to discuss your job performances."

Nick and Judy's eyes slightly enlarged and the two partners gulped simultaneously, hoping that this wasn't going to end badly.

"You two have been working a lot ever since you became partners. A little too much. Wouldn't you say?"

Judy took the role of lead speaker.

"We're just doing our jobs, sir. Coming in everyday, doing as we are told and brining justice to the city."

"And I appreciate that. But as much as I know you two love working together and helping out, everyone has to have a break at some point. So, I've decided to give you both a leave of absence."

Nick and Judy sighed in relief. Judy did agree that they have been working non-stop all this time, and as much as she loved doing her job, she agreed with Bogo that it was time for a little break. Nick was the most relieved that at long last, he was finally going to be able to relax and sleep in, instead of waking up every morning before dawn to clock in on time.

"You two have until March 10th to relax and enjoy yourselves. I expect you two bright and early come the following morning on the 11th."

"Thank you, sir. We'll be there," said Judy with a smile on her face.

"Very good, you two are dismissed," said Bogo as he gestured them to leave.

They would walk back toward the front of the building where Clawhauser was now dabbling with his smartphone and listening to Gazelle music.

"Hey guys, how'd it go back there?" Ben asked in curiosity.

"Oh. It was fine Claw. The chief said that we have time off until the 11th," Nick answered as he placed his paws in the pockets of his uniform.

Ben would be surprised for a moment, but quickly recovered by putting a smile on his face.

"Oh! Well... have fun you two! See you soon, I guess. Hehe."

"See you soon, Ben. Maybe if the chief is nice enough, he'll let you attend the special surprise coming in a few days."

"Which we'll be learning about tonight! Don't forget you two."

"We won't. Goodnight Claw. See you soon," Nick smirked as he saluted Ben.

Walking down the front steps, Nick asked if she wanted him to drive her home or if she wanted to take the subway.

"Well... since we have off tomorrow, perhaps we could go back to your place and I could spend the night? After all, you have a TV in your new apartment anyway. And I really want to find out this whole Disney surprise thing. So... it makes sense to do so, right?"

Nick just stared at her with a slight gape in his mouth, can't believing that she asked to stay with him for night. She had come over plenty of times in the past to hang out, but she never asked to spend the night before.

"Y-y-yeah, yeah. Sure, Judy. I have no problem with that. I... uh... I understand and agree with you."

Judy noticed his stuttering, but decided to act natural and play it cool as he continued speaking.

"Judy Hopps, it would be an honor to have you stay at casa de Wilde," he smirked as he held out his arm like how a gentlemammal would escort a lady to a fancy dinner or ball. Judy would smile and take his arm.

"It's my pleasure, Nick."

It was a short walk from the subway station to Nick's apartment. He had moved from a worn down tiny apartment in the Rainforest district to a decent sized apartment in the Downtown area. It had a small kitchen, a living room with a tv and couch that folds into a bed, a laundry machine and a bedroom with its own private bathroom and twin sized bed that he can finally sleep comfortably on. Before this, they had gone back to Judy's apartment to get her some stuff she needed for the night and a fresh pair of clothes for the morning. As the two walked up the stairs to the apartment door, Nick was still thinking about the whole 'anyone would be lucky to call you their girlfriend' thing.

"I want to tell her, but I don't want to force it down her throat. ...Man, this is more difficult than when I tried to get out of the missing mammal case."

As they reached the door, Nick inserted the key into the lock and opened the door to his humble abode. Judy entered after Nick and she was amazed at how neat the place was. She also noticed the strong smell in the air, that she assumed was his scent. She actually didn't mind at all. If anything, it made her feel more comfortable sleeping here, knowing that the mammal she trusts her life with the most is sleeping on the opposite side of the living room wall.

"Can I get you anything, Carrots?"

For a second, she was lost in her mind, but quickly caught the question and returned a reply.

"Huh? Oh, uh, no I'm good. Thanks for asking, though. But we should probably check the time."

"Right, uh..." he looked at the microwave clock, hoping that they hadn't missed it. "7:48. We have approximately 10 minutes before the announcement is made."

"Great! I didn't want to miss it!"

"Well even if we did miss it, it probably would've been uploaded to ZooTube shortly afterward."

"Good point. Everything that first airs on TV eventually does end up online."

Nick responded by throwing his paws in the air, but enough where his elbows were bent at 90 degree angles.

"Hey do you mind if I use your bathroom to change into my evening clothes?"

Nick raised an eyebrow at the question.

"You're spending the night, why would I not let you do that?"

Judy quickly realized her mistake of even asking and laughed.

"I guess you're right about that."

"But to answer your question, you may."

"Hehe, thanks. I'm also going to wash my face and brush my teeth, so I'll be in there for a few minutes."

"I'll get your bed ready and set up the TV while your doing that."

"Thanks, Nick. You really are the best."

"I try," he said while smirking.

As she closed the door to the bathroom, he surprisingly continued the sentence.

"...To not act like an idiot who wants to express his feelings for you," he sighed while rubbing his paws over his eyes and then sliding down the kitchen wall. Eventually he got up and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey carrots, I'm going to get dressed into my evening clothes as well, ok?"

"Sure thing, Nick," she replied from the other side of the locked door. "How come your telling me this?"

"Well... I just thought I'd let you know that I only sleep in boxers. No shirt. Is that ok?"

"I don't see a problem with that. Go for it, slick."

"Alrighty then. Get ready to see a fox chest when you get out of there."

"Har har," replied the rabbit while brushing her teeth.

Nick quickly took off his uniform and slipped on his night boxers, which were covered in carrots. He bought them as well as ones with rabbits on them so he could always be reminded of her, even after they departed their separate ways for the evening. But he didn't care if she saw them. If anything, it'll be another clue to her saying he has feelings for her that are ready to be released. He then went back to the living room, set up the couch bed and turned the TV to ZNN like the billboards said to do.

As Judy emerged from the bathroom wearing her night clothes, she found Nick laying on the couch watching the news.

"Hello there," she said to the half naked fox.

Nick looked in her direction and decided to play another joke.

"Officer Hopps! You are a bold one," he imitated in a low voice.

She once again caught on to his joke. They had spent so much time together, it's like they knew one another so well they didn't have to guess.

"Wow. First Michael Yakson, now Star Wars? I believe YOU are the bold one here, Officer Wilde," she replied with a smug face.

Nick sat up laughing, impressed that even she could've guessed that meme. "Hehe, you know me well, Carrots. For that, you get a gold star!"

"No thanks. I already have a badge. That's 1000 times better than some lucky gold star. So, what time is it now?"

Nick looked at the clock displayed in the corner of the TV.

"7:57. 3 minutes to go. Don't worry your cute little-" He quickly corrected himself. "Sorry. I meant-"

"Don't sweat it, Nick. Considering how close of friends we've become, I think you've earned the right to call me that on occasion."

Nick in surprise smiled at the sentence spoken to him by the rabbit. His mind was throwing signs at him saying 'she wants you' and to 'tell her how you feel'. "Anyway, we still have 3 minutes until it comes on. You're completely fine."

The rabbit giggled and walked over to the couch to sit on it with her partner, excited to find out what Disney had been working on getting ready for the past 3 months.

A minute felt like an eternity, as they waited anxiously for the big reveal. Judy couldn't help but look over to Nick, peering down at his cream-colored chest, captivated at the thought of how soft and fluffy it looked. Although his eyes were focused on the news, Nick could see out of the corner of his eye that she was looking at him.

"You like what you see, fluff? I knew you couldn't fight the urge to stare at me like that," keeping a straight face on and focusing his eyes on the TV.

Judy immediately looked away as her ears dropped at the speed of a bullet.

"I-I was actually looking at your boxers. I like them. With the little carrots on them. They're very cute."

30 seconds left until it came on. Nick's thoughts were racing if now would be a good time to hint at it. After a few moments, he gathered the courage and thought, "I'll do it!" Rubbing his neck, he spoke.

"I got them because they remind me of you... Judy," nervously looking away while he blushed under his red fur.

Judy felt something different about him. The way he just spoke. It sounded like he was... flirting?

At that moment, the current news story finished and Peter Moosebridge spoke loudly as the clock struck 8.

"And now we move over to our top story for tonight, the big secret Disney has been silent about for the past few months. We have the reveal commercial that every one in the city has been dying to find out right here for you to enjoy."

Judy got so excited. She rushed over to Nick and hugged his chest, excited that it was finally here. Nick at first would slightly jump, but would relax after a split second and put his arm around her as the screen faded to black.

Suddenly, the screen lit up to a human female walking through large doors into a warehouse filled with what looked like old theme park rides. A sign in the corner read Disneyland, suggesting these are extinct attractions from the park in California. The woman walks through the warehouse filled with props and ride vehicles until she finally gets to a clearing where another human appears to be having trouble fixing something. She reaches down and brings up a green lightbulb. It was glowing, despite the fact that it wasn't connected to a circuit.

Nick looked down at the rabbit still squeezing his chest, noticing her twitching nose as the woman on the screen reached forward, revealing even more lights that were turned off because of a missing bulb. As she placed the bulb in its place, the others lit up with it. Music began to play as the woman stepped back from the lights, smiling while her face was illuminated by their green glow. The camera cuts to behind the two humans, revealing large parade floats covered in what looked like over a million individual lights! As a snail and a turtle wearing glasses started zipping and spinning their way towards the camera, the screen changes revealing a large text reading: "IT'S LIGHTING UP", with a smaller text underneath reading: "The Main Street Electrical Parade." Finally, the very bottom of the screen read: "March 4." Nick and Judy stared in awe as the screen changed again to the parade floats exiting the warehouse and heading towards the sunset. The screen fades to black again and the anchors of ZNN reappear, discussing their thoughts about the commercial.

Nick in shock, twitched his nose as Judy released her grip on his chest and spoke again.

"That... was... amazing! An Electrical Parade!? I didn't even know that was possible!"

"Neither... neither did I," replied Nick as he still processed what he just watched in his mind.

They then rewinded the broadcast back to the commercial to examine it further. They then questioned how many lights there were, and how much electricity was required to run them all. Either way, they were really excited for the showing of this glittering spectacular! They then let the broadcast run normally, as the anchors explained the parade's almost 50 year long history at the Disney Parks, dating back to the summer of 1972 when it first premiered at Disneyland, up until its most recent performance in 2017.

After that was over, Judy turned back to Nick and asked in a soft voice, "So what did you mean you got those because they reminded you of me?"

Nick's ears shot up as he looked towards the rabbit who was sitting a few inches from him.

"I uh... well... what I meant was uh... hehe... is it getting hot in here or what?" He asked while panting and fanning himself.

Judy reached forward as he was still trying to explain himself and grabbed one of his paws. Nick at that moment stopped and looked down at her tiny paw grabbing his and then to her face, which had a small smile on it.

"I know what you meant, Nick. And I know why you've been acting strange since we got back to the station."

"Y-you do?" he asked nervously.

"I know you have feelings for me, Nick," she said in her sweet, soothing voice.

Nick's ears fell back and his eyes turned away as a guilty look appeared on his face.

"I... I..."

He gathered himself, sighed and spoke softly.

"I do... I have for some time now. Since I told you about my childhood on the gondola almost 2 years ago now. I just, didn't think I should tell you because... you're a rabbit and I'm... a fox. I'm sorry, Judy, you must feel so scared right now. I just don't want to lose you because-"

"I have feelings for you, too."

His ears perked up again and his eyes widened so much that they almost popped out of his head. He slowly turned his head back toward her as his eyes started to show signs of watering.

"Wh-what?"

He could sense she understood. Just like she did when she told him he was more than just an untrustworthy fox. She started to sniffle as her eyes began to show signs of watering as well.

"Since you saved me from being fired, I've wanted to be with you. But I kept it a secret because I didn't know if you thought the same. But now..."

"We can finally say what we've wanted to say all along," he responded. He sighed again and finally said: "I love you, Judy. And I'm not ashamed to admit it."

"I love you too, Nick," she said while crying tears of joy.

The two would then engage in a gigantic hug. Judy pressed herself into his chest and breathed through her mouth steadily. Nick shed a tear as he sighed while petting her head and holding her close. She was so soft and warm. It made him feel so at ease.

After what felt like hours, Nick finally broke the silence.

"Hey Judy?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe... you and I, could go see the parade together?"

Judy broke away from the hug and looked up into his emerald green eyes that were still watery.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

Nick wiped his eyes and took in air through his nose.

"Yes... I am. Just for one night? L-let's see how it goes. And maybe afterward, we can officially call ourselves BF and GF?"

Judy looked down thinking about it.

"Will you be my carrot cake for the evening, Judy?"

She smiled and then looked back up into his mesmerizing eyes while rubbing his muzzle.

"Nicholas Wilde, I will. It would be an honor to go out on a date with you."

The two smiled and went back to hugging. March 4 couldn't get here soon enough.


	3. Chapter 2 - Premiere Night

3 days of waiting surprisingly went by fast. It was Monday morning and everyone in the city was getting ready for the parade later that night. Nick and Judy were walking towards the corner store near city central to get themselves something to eat. As they arrived, they saw dozens of mammals gathered around multiple lampposts in the surrounding area. Curious as to what they were looking at, the fox and rabbit would make their way up to one of the crowded lampposts to reveal a large blue, red and yellow banner. In the center just below the light, had a giant black circle with 4 words made out of dots, reading the name of the parade. Taller mammals had their smartphones out and were taking selfies with the banner.

Nick asked if someone could take a photo of them next to it. A giraffe lifted both mammals up so that they were level with the banner, while a polar bear took their picture with Nick's iPhone. Nick and Judy made multiple poses with the banner to gain more popularity than just a simple selfie like everyone else was doing. As the giraffe put them down and Nick was given back his phone, Nick thanked the mammals by tossing them both dimes from his wallet. He then proceeded to post them on Pawtter. When the app opened, he saw dozens of other posts from animals posting their selfies and by using the hashtag #MainStreetElectricalParade, which he decided to add into his post as well.

"Things are starting to get a little crazy around here, wouldn't you say, Carrots?"

"I don't know if I'd call it crazy. They're just getting excited."

"In my book, excited means the same thing as crazy."

"Alrighty then."

They then walked away and went back to walking towards the corner store. "So I'm guessing if this parade has been around for almost 50 years-"

Nick knew exactly what she was going to say and completed her question with an answer.

"It must be a fan favorite."

"How did you know I was going to say that?" she asked.

He knelt down so his face was level with hers.

"Easy. Because I know you so well. Just like how you know me."

She touched her nose to his and grinned.

"You're right there, slick."

He smiled showing his teeth and closed his eyes before standing up again and taking her by the paw. The two couldn't wait for the sun to set, their date to start, and for the fun to begin!

Nick turned the knob to his shower off and shook off any excess water still dripping down his fur. Like a dog that just came back inside from being out in the rain. He grabbed a towel to cover his waist and stepped out of the shower with water still dripping from his ears, and snout. A water droplet on the top of his nose began to drip down it, causing his nose to twitch and eventually making him sneeze. Rubbing his nose to prevent another, he dried off using the apartment's body dryer to get all the water off. It was faster than just using a normal fur dryer which would've taken twice the amount of time needed for the body dryer. He neatly put on his normal green Pawaiian print shirt and khakis, combed his fur and went back to the living room to wait for Judy to arrive. They both went back to their apartments to freshen up before it was time to head to the parade route and find their viewing spots. While waiting, Nick opened his window and looked down at the street below to find mammals already making their way to the event.

Worried, he pulled out his phone to look at the time. It was 7:30.

"Come on, Judy. If you don't get here soon, all the best spots will be gone."

He was about to call her when a knock suddenly came at the door, causing him to jump and almost dropping his phone in the process. He quickly ran to the door to let her in.

"Oh, Judy. There you are. For a split second, I was starting to think you weren't coming."

"Do you really think I'd pass up our first date, Nick?"

"It was a joke. How could you not get that?"

"I was just pulling your tail you dumb fox," she said while walking into his home.

"Nice to see I wasn't the only one who was planning on wearing their casual outfit for the date."

"Well, it is a parade viewing, Carrots. I don't expect to see anyone dressed in a tux when we get there. But if I'm being honest, whoever does is kind of a jerk." The rabbit saw his point and couldn't help but let out a giggle.

Everything suddenly went quiet in the room. The only sound that could be heard was the soundiof the chatting mammals stories below already on their way to see the parade. Nick looked everywhere but at her, anxious about what the night could hold for both of them.

Judy could see through him and decided to break the silence.

"You're scared, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. Aren't you?"

"No. What's there to be scared of?"

"Well..." he spoke while rubbing his arm with his paw. "What... other animals will think of us being together. Since... you know."

"We're different species."

"And a predator and prey to add to that problem. Plus, what if I do something idiotic during the date that causes you to leave?"

"Nick, I would never leave you. You know that." She replied while walking toward him. "Look, I understand how you feel. I'm a little nervous, too. But I'm telling you that you have nothing to worry about. Besides, I don't care about what anyone thinks about us being together. And you shouldn't either. Whatever happened to the 'never let them see that they get to you' Nick?"

"Hehe. Ever since you came into my life, he's been getting more and more shy as each day passes," Nick said smiling while looking at the floor. "But, I'm sort of glad that he's slowly fading away. Now I can express my emotions fully instead of having to hide them."

"I kind of like that, too. But... no matter what happens," she hugged him just like she did when they confessed their love for one another. "You'll always be my fox."

Nick returned the hug and wrapped his tail around her legs.

"And you'll always be my little bunny," he replied feeling happy and warm inside.

"Well then, shall we let the magic begin and make our way to the parade, Ms. Hopps?"

She pulled away, agreeing to start making their way to see the original Disneyland classic. Nick would bow down, kissing her paw and then extending his arm out to escort his date to the Main Street Electrical Parade.

After about 20 minutes of walking, Nick and Judy would finally make it to the main entrance of the event. There was a short line to get in, as the Cast Member working the entrance was giving out foldable maps of the parade route, as well as these special necklaces which had LED lights installed in each one and a black laminated circle on the end with the parade's logo in the center as well as some other words. As the fox and rabbit made their way to the Cast Member, he welcomed them with a huge smile, saying that it was an honor to have them here. He would hand them each a map and a necklace, telling them to have a magical time. Nick and Judy would thank him and proceed through the entrance. Once inside, the lovers would see that plenty of spots had already been taken in this area, but could see some room a little ways up the street.

"Looks like taller animals are in the back and us little guys are in the front for a perfect view of the parade," Nick shouted over the chatting animals around them.

"That's good. Shall we make our way up there and see which spot suits us the best?"

"Sure. Let's go before someone takes them."

Nick and Judy would make their way to the empty seats on the sidewalk without any trouble of others getting there before they could. He would politely help her sit and would then sit down to her right. Nick then pulled out the map he was given by the Cast Member and examined it.

"The Main Street Electrical Parade."

"The most electrifying parade in Disney history," Judy continued reading.

Nick would open it to reveal a map of the city, with a dotted red line running through it and some facts about the parade off to the side.

"That must be the route it'll be taking," Judy hypothesized.

"It says it'll be starting near the heart of the city, make its way down and eventually end in Savannah Central in front of the ZPD and City Hall."

"Speaking of which, where are we exactly?" Judy asked feeling completely lost by the crowds.

Nick looked around and eventually found a street sign.

"Well what a coincidence. We're right on Main Street!"

"Really? That's perfect then! It is the MAIN STREET Electrical Parade, after all," Judy laughed at the pure luck that had been handed to them. "What time is it suppose to start?"

"9:00 is when the parade steps off Downtown according to the map. I'm guessing that it'll take about 30 minutes for it to reach our area."

He pulled out his phone to check the time.

"It's 7:54 now, so we have about 90 minutes until it reaches us here on Main Street," Nick concluded.

"90 minutes? Ugh. That's too long a wait," she grumbled while stomping her foot on the pavement.

"Well it's good we got here early. Otherwise we couldn't have gotten such good seats," he replied trying to ease her frustration.

"Yeah, but it's still too long."

Judy wasn't really the patient type. Especially when it came to things that she was looking forward to.

"I guess I'll play on my phone to pass the time while we wait for this thing to arrive."

Nick honestly kind of agreed with her. But he knew it would be worth it in the end.

30 minutes went by and Nick was starting to get bored even more. Then, as the clock struck 8:30, a loud voice spoke from the surrounding speakers:

Ladies and gentlemammals, boys and girls, welcome to this special presentation of the Main Street Electrical Parade! Since 1972, this spectacular festival pageant of nighttime magic and imagination has been lighting the hearts of millions across the human world, as well as lighting up the night at Disneyland, Walt Disney World, Disneyland Paris and Tokyo Disneyland. We are now just 30 minutes away from the parade stepping off Downtown. We encourage you to safely find your seats so you may fully experience this glittering Disney classic! Once again, please find your seats so you can enjoy the shining jewel of the Disney diamonds. The Main Street Electrical Parade will begin in just 30 minutes. Thank you.

"You getting excited, Carrots?"

"Do you not remember me grabbing on to you when the commercial for this thing first aired, Nick?"

"Hehe. Yeah, I remember."

"What about you? You excited for this thing to start?"

"Of course. But it's going to be even better, knowing that you'll be sitting right next to me as I watch it go by," he spoke over the loud crowds.

"That'll be the same with me, Nick."

Nick smiled and went back to looking around. He then saw a popcorn cart coming their way. At the sight of it, he heard his stomach growl. He had forgotten to eat dinner before they left. Surprisingly though, Judy didn't hear it.

"Wow. This crowd is so loud her sensitive ears can't even hear my stomach when she's right next to me?" He thought secretly.

He then tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey. I'm gonna get me some popcorn. You want me to get you some?"

"No thanks. I had dinner at my place. You go ahead."

"Alrighty. Just checking."

Getting up from his seat, the slender fox walked over to the cart to buy himself a small box of popcorn to hold him over.

She smiled watching him wait in line to pay for his snack.

"My child!" a familiar voice spoke from behind her.

She turned around to see Mr. Big and Fru Fru sitting behind her in the paw of a polar bear.

"Mr. Big! Fru Fru!"

"Judy! It is you!" squeaked the rabbit's tiny friend.

Judy then stood up and kissed the ring on Mr. Big's tiny finger, followed by her getting a single kiss on each cheek from the crime boss.

"It's so good to see you guys again! May I ask what you guys are doing here?" asked the rabbit in curiosity.

"We're here to see this parade. What about you?" Fru Fru asked.

"Same. As you can probably see right over there, Nick is here with me."

Mr. Big was surprised to see Nick at a public event. Especially one as big as this.

"That actually surprises me. In all the time I've known him, Nicky normally doesn't go out that much. Wonder what made him come here?"

Judy blushed a little.

"Well... let's just say that I'm not only here to watch the parade."

"What do you mean my dear?"

She looked back at the fox finishing his purchase and turned back to the two arctic shrews.

"Nick and I are actually on a date right now!"

"Oh my goodness, shut up!" Fru Fru said in excitement. "Wait, did he ask you or did you ask him!?"

"He asked me!"

Fru Fru got so excited she almost fell over. Mr. Big on the other hand stayed calm, but was so happy to hear this news.

"And if all goes well... we could become BF and GF after this!" Judy jumped.

"I'm very proud of you my dear. Nicky truly is a keeper. I think you two could make a very cute couple."

Judy blushed, thanking him. Judy then turned back to the street real quick to check up on Nick. Upon turning around, he was already walking back to his seat.

Upon sitting back down, Judy would speak to her date:

"Nick, look who's sitting behind us," the rabbit said while pointing behind them.

Nick looked behind them, surprised to see Mr. Big with his daughter.

"Oh! Mr. Big! Wow, this night is just one coincidence after another, isn't it," he joked towards the bunny and two arctic shrews.

"It's good to see you again, Nicky. I'm proud of you for stepping out of your comfort zone and asking this wonderful girl out on a date."

Nick smiled and thanked his old friend.

"Thank you, sir. I guess that whole confrontation back in 2016 was a good thing after all, huh?"

"I completely agree, Nicky," he affirmed while thinking back on that day.

"You two are welcome to join us if you'd like," Judy politely offered.

"No, no. You two are on a date. We wouldn't want to bother you. Daddy and I will just enjoy the performance from back here," Fru Fru kindly replied while rejecting the offer.

"It's probably for the best, Judy. We don't want anyone bothering us. Even if they are close friends," Nick said.

Judy was a little disappointed, but agreed with him nonetheless.

A few minutes passed, and then the same voice from 15 minutes before came over the loudspeakers:

"Ladies and gentlemammals, boys and girls, in just 15 minutes, get ready to clap and dance along, as Disney invites you to enjoy the magic, the music, and the memories of the Main Street Electrical Parade, as it lights up the heart of Zootopia! Please join us for this glittering Disney classic, beginning in just 15 minutes! Thank you."

Judy grabbed Nick's arm shaking it, more excited than before they sat down. She then shivered, shaking Nick in the process after being hit by a blast of cold air. Nick felt it too, but his fur was better at keeping him warm than Judy's was. He then brought his tail around to her and offered it to keep her warm. Judy would kindly accept the offer and wrapped it around her.

"Thank you. I feel much warmer now. I didn't see any cold temperatures on the weather channel before we left, so I thought it was ok to wear summer clothes."

"Well, it is March, Carrots. The weather is kind of unpredictable during this time of year," he explained to his partner who was still basking in the warmth of his freshly washed tail.

He secretly enjoyed the feeling of her paws rubbing through the fur on his tail. Nick would pull her in close and offered her the last few pieces of his popcorn. While she took the last few kernels, Nick could sense someone was watching them. He slowly looked to his right and saw a female horse looking at them with disgust and confusion in her face.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" he asked while trying not to be rude.

The horse just slowly turned away and looked to the right of the parade route. Nick would turn back to Judy who was looking at him with a smiling face.

"Sorry about that, Judy."

"It's ok. I like a guy who defends his date," the rabbit said while complimenting his action.

He smiled and rubbed his cheek against her head.

"Anything for you."

Another 10 minutes would pass with very little happening. A few Cast Members would walk by. Some making sure animals were finding their seats while others were selling exclusive merchandise. Another came by holding a circular sign and camera. Judy and Nick took the sign to pose for a picture, and asked Mr. Big and Fru Fru if they'd like to be a part of it. The 4 would pose for several pictures before Nick would pay for 2 copies of each photo so that Mr. Big and Fru Fru could have their own.

Then, the same voice from the first two announcements came on for a third time:

Ladies and gentlemammals, boys and girls, in just a few minutes, you will experience one of the most unique pageants presented anywhere in the entire human world: The Main Street Electrical Parade. This sparkling fantasy recreates scenes from many of Walt Disney's most memorable film classics, in over half a million, colorful, twinkling lights. Powered entirely by batteries, some of the brilliant parade units measure up to 18 feet in height and over 100 feet in length, and together stretch for almost 1/4 mile. Each parade unit sets it's own musical atmosphere by interweaving synchronized, electronically synthesized familiar Disney melodies with the continuous electrical parade theme in electro-synthe-magnetic musical sound. Through the magic of light and sound, you will see Alice in Wonderland, attend Cinderella's ball and relive the exciting adventures of Pinocchio. You'll view many members of the famous Disney character family. Including the Seven Dwarves, Goofy and of course Mickey Mouse. You'll even meet Elliott. A 40 foot dragon from Walt Disney's musical film Pete's Dragon. We hope you'll enjoy the unusual electrifying magic and exciting fantasy of the Main Street Electrical Parade. Beginning in just a few minutes. Thank you.

"I like how the announcer acknowledges the children here, too and not just the adults," Judy said complimenting the voice over the speaker even though it was already over.

"Kids are just as important as adults, I will give you that."

"Speaking of kids, hey Fru Fru, my apologies for not asking before, but how's your daughter?"

"Oh she's been perfectly fine. 15 months old. Just starting to walk."

"Really? That's great! Any words yet?"

"She's getting there, but nothing of real words yet," the arctic shrew said to the bunny.

Nick found the girls talk interesting.

"So this is girl gossip," he thought while avoiding the urge to turn his head toward the girls.

He rocked his head from side to side and raised his eyebrows for a split second to show that he thought it was decent.

"Meh, I've heard worse."

He checked his phone for the time. He hadn't touched it since they arrive so it was still at a full charge. It was 8:57.

"3 minutes until the parade starts," he said as the girls finished up their conversation.

Immediately after he finished his sentence:

Ladies and gentlemammals, boys and girls, it's almost time for the Main Street Electrical Parade. To enhance your viewing experience, the lights of Zootopia will be dimmed, and the area will remain in darkness for the duration of the parade. We ask for your own safety and convenience that you enjoy tonight's performance by remaining in one location until the lights return to normal, as well as refraining from the use of video camera lighting for the safety of our performers. We also ask that after the parade is over, that you make your way to central plaza in front of city hall for a special opportunity you'll only be able to experience for tonight. Aerial lights will be dimmed, so you may fully experience this glittering Disney Classic! Please try to remain in the same area until the lights return to normal. Thank you!

"I guess we should make our way down there afterwards, huh Nick?"

"Sounds good to me. I can stay up alllllll night. I am nocturnal after a-"

His eyes then caught sight of a familiar face.

"Are you ok, Nick?"

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on, I'll be right back."

She let go of his tail as he got up and walked to the opposite side of the street. Judy looked in the direction he was walking and saw a fennec fox wearing a black shirt with a red stripe extending vertically on it's right side.

Upon getting closer, Nick yelled out: "Finn?"

The small fox was munching on a churro he purchased from a passing cart when he turned in the direction he heard his name and saw his former partner in crime walking towards him.

"Oh great," Finnick mumbled under his breath.

"What are you doing here?" asked the taller fox.

"I came to see this thing. Big whoop. Why do you always make a big deal out of everything?" Finnick complained.

"I'm not making a big deal out of this, you're the one making a big deal. I just came over to say hi since we haven't seen each other in a while."

He extended his paw and the fennec fox returned the gesture by shaking it with his own.

"It's good to see you, too. So... what are you doing here?"

"I'm here on a date as a matter of fact," the red fox replied with a smile.

"A date? Nicholas Piberius Wilde on a date? I find that a little hard to believe."

"Well why don't you look right over there for me, will ya?"

Finnick looked across the street to see the same bunny that helped the two of them get the jumbo pop that one time. She waved at him as soon as he caught sight of her. He politely waved back and looked back to Nick.

"Oh Nick, you sly fox! I had a strange feeling that you two would eventually end up together. After all, opposites attract, right?"

"Well... were not BF and GF yet. This is just our first date."

The fennec fox looked at him with a confused look.

"Well what are you doing standing over here talking to me for? Go be with her, you dumb fox!"

"Hehe. Alright, alright. I just wanted to catch up. Hope you enjoy the show... son," he snickered as he walked back to his seat on the sidewalk.

Finnick rolled his eyes and went back to eating his churro.

"I'm surprised to see Finnick here. How come he decided to show up?"

"He didn't really say. But I'm guessing he's trying to meet a girl. He's always tried that, but it never works. Poor guy," Nick said, taking his seat again.

Judy laughed at his comment and wrapped herself back up in his tail.

"Oh, wanting more, eh?"

"What? It's so soft and warm," she replied warmly while rubbing her cheek into his tail fur.

Nick chuckled.

"You know, if you want, you can always climb your way into my lap and give my tail a rest while still being warmed," he offered through a smile.

"Perhaps another time when were not waiting for something to arrive."

While enjoying the warmth of his tail, both hers and his ears twitched as the voice boomed again from the speakers for the final time:

Ladies and gentlemammals, boys and girls, the Main Street Electrical Parade has just begun in Downtown Zootopia! And will be arriving in Savannah Central in just 60 minutes! Thank you!

Everyone on Main Street clapped and cheered. Even Judy and Nick screamed in excitement, knowing that the Main Street Electrical Parade was on its way!


	4. Chapter 3 - Lights, Music and Magic!

About 30 minutes later, everyone on Main Street noticed that the lights in the area down the street suddenly went off. As this happened, the animals in that area started cheering and shouting at the top of their lungs so loud, it was almost like they were right next to them. Upon seeing this, the mammals in the still lit area gasped and waited impatiently for the parade to start. Judy grabbed Nick's arm as her nose twitched and she began to jump in excitement.

"What just happened? Why do I hear screaming?" asked Mr. Big who didn't have as good a view as the bunny and fox.

"The lights down the street just turned off! The parade is coming!" exclaimed Judy, filled with more excitement than she ever felt since she joined the ZPD.

"Careful there, fluff. Don't hurt yourself getting all excited like that," Nick said trying to calm her down.

"I can see the lights now! Sparkling and beautiful!" she exclaimed to let out some excitement, despite that it was still building up in her head.

"Not as beautiful as you, Judy," he said in a soft, calming voice.

"Same goes for you. Except when I mean that, I mean-"

"Hehe. I get it, I get it," he interrupted her while chuckling in flattery.

His chuckling made her laugh for a few moments and then eventually stopped. Another Cast Member with a picture frame and camera came walking in their direction. Nick asked Judy if she wanted to take some more photos, with Judy replying saying that she wants as many pictures as they can get. Nick raised his paw in the air and waved it around to attract the Cast Member's attention. He would grab one side of the frame with his right paw, while she grabbed the other side with her left.

After a few pics, Nick would once again have his card swiped to pay for the photos which would be mailed to them in a few days.

Nick placed his paws in his lap and then looked over her to his left to look down the street. Judy looked down the street as well and then back at him, reconsidering his offer from earlier.

"N-Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I... sit in your lap?"

"Absolutely," he softly replied.

Judy would crawl her way into his lap. Nick embraced his arms around her and warmed the bunny with his love for her by placing his cheek on top of her head, slowly rubbing it to show his affection.

"You know I love you," he spoke softly to Judy, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment.

"I love you more," she replied in her sweet voice, also closing her eyes while rubbing his muzzle.

All of a sudden, their ears went straight up as a low pitch sound began blasting from the loudspeakers above, followed by what sounded like a whistle, and finally, MUSIC!!! Everyone started gasping and squealing as Main Street was enclosed in the wonder of the music. A lot of mammals began pulling out their phones and switching them to the camera app to record the performance. After a few seconds, all went silent. And the next thing they heard would forever be sealed in their minds:

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS, DISNEYLAND PROUDLY PRESENTS OUR SPECTACULAR FESTIVAL PAGEANT OF NIGHTTIME MAGIC AND IMAGINATION. IN THOUSANDS OF SPARKLING LIGHTS, AND ELECTRO-SYNTHE-MAGNETIC MUSICAL SOUNDS:

THE MAIN STREET ELECTRICAL PARADE!

At that moment, the lights turned off, and everyone screamed at the top of their lungs! Lions roared, wolves howled and elephants blew their trunks. Nick and Judy also joined in on the screaming and raised their paws in the air! A wave of nostalgia from the parade swooped over everyone in that moment, even though it hadn't truly arrived just yet. The music began building up after a few seconds and finally cut to the main theme: Baroque Hoedown.

Cast Members who were walking the streets raised their hands and light sticks up and started clapping over their heads, signaling everyone to do the same. Eventually, everyone was clapping along to the beat of the music. Nick would grab both of Judy's paws, but making sure that her the palms weren't touching his. He then clapped his and her paws together so they were clapping simultaneously. However, the clapping would only last for one or two verses. About 2 minutes after the music began, something caught the attention of everyone's eyes. From around the corner of the street, a bright light emerged from the darkness, and turning the corner, puffing along the street with smoke coming out the funnel and pistons pumping, was a steam locomotive all decked out in thousands of miniature LED lightbulbs. Everyone once again screamed as they finally caught eye of the first float in the parade. Following directly behind the engine was a large drum that had two figures on it, one at the base and one on top. Nick may have night vision, but they were so far away that even he couldn't tell who it was just yet.

"Oh my g-o-s-h, daddy! Look how beautiful it looks already!" exclaimed Fru Fru to her father.

"My my, if it's that bright from here, I can only imagine how bright it will be when it's right in front of us," he judged.

The drum also had text on it that every few seconds changed from one to another.

Nick had to admit, this music was very catchy and dance-worthy to say the least. He started tapping his foot and nodding his head along to its rhythm. Judy noticed and decided to tease the dancing fox.

"Are you dancing, Mr. Wilde?"

"No. Just tapping my toes to the beat. There's a difference."

"Well... it's very cute in my opinion," she teased as she focused her attention back to the oncoming parade.

Once it got close enough, they heard a whistle coming from the train, and then saw someone inside driving it that they couldn't see before. After about 4 minutes, the train was about 15 feet in front of them and they could see everything much clearer. Not only were the lights impressive alone, but they were all fading on and off, dancing along to the music. The music now could also be heard coming from the float itself. As the train passed by in front of them, they finally caught glimpse of who the engineer was. It was Goofy! As he tapped his fingers along the steering wheel of the float, he grabbed a rope and blew the whistle again. He then turned to his right and saw Nick and Judy sitting together. Goofy waved at them, blowing them each kisses and then focusing on everyone else. Following immediately behind the tender of the train at the base of the drum float was Minnie Mouse, who was clapping and clicking her heels along to the music as well. Nick and Judy noticed that her dress was covered in lights as well, which shocked them even more at the technology used in the parade. All the mice around them in their viewing areas began squeaking in excitement to see their kind involved in the parade. Minnie would wave to them and then turning around to look at the figure standing above the drum. As everyone looked up to see who it was, everyone smiled to see the big cheese himself, Mickey Mouse! As he and Minnie exchanged gestures, Minnie eventually blew him a kiss and in return, Mickey created a huge heart with his white gloves and sent it back to her. Catching one more glimpse to the right of the train, Mickey caught sight of the fox and bunny sitting so close together. Covering his mouth at the sight and then once again creating another huge heart with his gloves for them and then finally blowing them both kisses.

"Hi Mickey!" screamed Judy from under Nick's muzzle and waving to the mouse, with Nick waving to him soon after.

Mickey would wave to everyone one last time before heading to the left side of the drum.

"OMG, they noticed you guys together!" screamed Fru Fru who was a little jealous.

As the drum passed in front of them, a large text made out of orange lights read "Disneyland Presents", and quickly changing to another made of white lights reading the parade's logo: "Main Street Electrical Parade." Nick would slightly shake Judy's shoulders in excitement as the parade had officially begun.

On the opposite side of the street, Finnick was also impressed by the lights and music. Even he found himself at one point clapping and dancing along to the electronic soundtrack, which Nick thankfully couldn't see since he was behind the float when he did so. That way he could avoid getting made fun of by his friend the next time they saw each other.

What came next was a familiar sight from the trailer. It was the turtle with the glasses! It slowly made its way up the street behind the drum. At one point before it was directly in front of them, it stopped and then started spinning around so many times no one could keep count how many 360s it made. As it made beeps and boops, it then turned around... and started going backwards!

"Oh wow," Nick exclaimed. "I can only imagine how dizzy the humans driving those things are when they come out of them after each performance," Nick presumed.

Next was a hot pink snail with a shell that had blue and green stripes. It approached the opposite side of the street and shook itself in front of the mammals who were watching it. It then turned around and continued moving forward, turned 90 degrees to its right and headed straight for them. It got so close, Judy slightly jumped, hitting Nick's chin as it stopped about 4 feet in front of them. Judy quickly calmed down as she, Nick and everyone around them waved and said hello to the snail. It then turned slightly to the left and then to the right to see more mammals. Then, it focused its attention on the fox and bunny, and bowed its head down at them. Nick and Judy were surprised that the float could even do that, and would bow their heads back. It then lifted its head, spun around in front of them a couple times and then continued making its way up the street.

"I noticed there are some sort of clear plastic casings around the lights," Judy saw as the snail was still in front of them.

"I wonder what their use is," Nick responded to Judy's statement.

"I don't know. Perhaps to focus the light emanating from each of the bulbs?" Judy questioned as they looked down the street again to view the next float coming their way.

A large blue mushroom with a yellow stem came rolling its way toward them. On to top of the mushroom was a butterfly, flapping its wings up and down ever so slowly. At the bottom was a ladybug, smiling straight ahead. Judy and Nick noticed that the theme of the music slowly changed as the float approached them. They then remembered back to one of the announcements saying that each unit had its own unique style of the parade's theme. Every so often, a few lights hidden on the float would quickly turn on and off in the blink of an eye, to give it the effect of magic that had been sparkled over the floats.

Immediately following behind it was a firefly wearing a propeller cap and with its tail glowing. It made high pitched noises that were synced to the music as well. It slowed down as to not hit the mushroom float ahead of it and then turned around and looked towards a figure. As the firefly approached it, is was revealed to be a white rabbit, wearing a shirt with a heart in the center outlined in lights. He was carrying a watch with hands moving every which way. As he danced along the street, a female voice called for him. As he looked back in the direction of the voice, Nick and Judy would do the same.

Another mushroom like the one before approached them, only this one was yellow with an orange stem. On the front was a purple and pink striped cat with wide eyes and a large smile that kept disappearing and then reappearing at the base of the mushroom. Looking up, on top of the mushroom sat a girl wearing a blue skirt and with gold hair flowing down her neck. Her name was Alice. As she waved, she spoke to everyone she saw.

"Hello there everyone. Wasn't it a beautiful golden afternoon today? And isn't it such a lovely night? I see so many beautiful smiles down there, and up there," acknowledging the larger mammals who's heights exceeded the float. Even mammals in their apartments located along the route watched from their windows as the thousands of sparkling lights passed by their homes.

"I'm sure the Cheshire Cat would be very jealous of such enormous smiles. You know, I've often seen a cat without a smile, oh but I've never seen a smile without a cat. Oh I do hope you won't be disappearing as quickly as the Cheshire Cat," her voice echoed over the speakers.

She waved and said hello to everyone seated to her left, and then turned and waved to everyone on her right.

"Oh my goodness, Mr. Rabbit, it appears that Officers Hopps and Wilde have joined us here tonight," she said waving to them. "Perhaps they'd like to join us with the Mad Hatter for a tea party afterward?," Alice asked the White Rabbit who was already past the fox and his date.

She then made a salute toward them and then curtsied. As the mushroom was in front of the two lovers, Alice looked next to them to view the horse who had previously stared at Nick and Judy.

"Oh my, why you're wearing the queen's favorite color: Red. How do you do, miss," Alice spoke. "That is the proper thing to say when you meet the Queen of Hearts. In fact, it would be wise of you to practice. On the count of three, turn to your neighbor and say 'How do you do?'"

She held up her left hand with her index finger already in the air.

"One, two, three," she continued, adding a finger after each number.

Nick and Judy decided to play along and looked back at Mr. Big and Fru Fru. Coincidentally, they had also turned toward their friends and as Alice spoke, they also spoke to one another.

"How do you do?" the four friends said to one another as the float rolled past them.

"I'm sure the queen would be quite pleased," Alice said as her voice slowly faded away.

Trudging behind her was a light green centipede with legs moving along side of it. The sight of all these bugs going by made Nick think of bug-burg-ah. As he thought this, Judy would hear his belly rumble over the music and sound effects from the floats.

"You ok there?" Judy asked with a giggle in her voice.

"I'm fine, but I think I'll grab a real meal after this is over," he replied.

A second snail approached from behind the centipede, except this one was orange and had red and white triangular patterns on its shell. Behind the second snail was a third mushroom that was red with a blue stem. On top of this one was a blue caterpillar who kept asking the question: "Who are you?" On the back of the float was a frog. Its tongue flew from its mouth and sucked in a fly.

Finally, bringing up the rear of the Alice in Wonderland unit was a second turtle, only this one was wearing a sun hat instead of glasses, and following immediately behind it was a second firefly, which looked the exact same as the first one, except some of the lights were in different colors. The two floats would face each other and get so close that it looked like they were about to hit one another. They'd look at each other for a split second, shake their heads and then spin around before heading straight again.

A short break between the two units allowed everyone to talk to each other before the show continued.

"I'm really enjoying this, Nick! My favorite so far has to be the first snail float that came up to us! What about you?" Judy asked Nick from below his muzzle.

"Hmm... I'd have to say the train pulling the drum at the beginning. Mainly because I want to get into the cab and blow the whistle," he said while remembering the time they snuck into Doug's lab and she let him blow the horn of the old subway car.

"You know Nick, you may be in your thirties, but sometimes you have the heart of a kid."

"Why thank you for the compliment Ms. Hopps. I like that about me to be honest. I feel that you shouldn't completely forget the feeling, but just act like an adult most of the time," he said to the rabbit. "You on the other hand still need to work on that. But since you're younger than me, I'll let it slide."

The music slowly changed again and what came next was a mouse's dream. Literally. Walking down the street came four mice dressed nicely and wearing fancy hats. The mice around Nick and Judy began squeaking again as they approached. Two mice went to the left side and two went to the right. They first greeted the mice watching from below everyone else, and then focusing on the normal sized animals. One of the girl mice walked directly to Nick and Judy, curtsied and then gave Nick a kiss on his nose. Blushing at what just happened, the male mouse came up to them, held out his paw for Judy to hold and kissed it. Nick decided to be cheeky and brought her paw away after the mouse kissed it, teasing him to back off from her before smiling and laughing at his own comment. They'd exchange waves one more time before they walked off.

"Looks like we got the royal treatment, eh?" Nick joked.

"As much as I like to be noticed, I don't need the royal treatment."

Long green vines stretching outward suddenly appeared, and on the other end was a carriage that looked like a pumpkin. On the front was a driver who waved to everyone as a fancy man would. Inside the carriage was a woman with a sparkling blue dress and glass slippers, and was lovely as her name... Cinderella. Cinderella waved majestically as she held her hands together, pleased to see everyone in the audience that night.

Nick and Judy were especially amazed at this float, questioning how the lights on the rotating wheels didn't get tangled up as the float moved.

Riding on the back of the pumpkin carriage was Cinderella's Fairy Godmother. Wearing a blue dress with a hood, she waved her magic wand around to prevent the carriage from turning back into a normal pumpkin.

Marching behind the carriage were men wearing fancy clothing and hats carrying poles that were holding up lights to represent a ceiling. Below the lights were four women and four men dressed for the ball, each with their own partner. As they waltzed down the street, they'd turn to the audience with the males bowing and the women curtsying with a fan each of them were holding. Judy would curtsy and Nick would bow back to the court dancers as they went back to their partners and continued dancing down the street.

"Hey Carrots, maybe when we go home, maybe you and I could have a dance?"

"I thought you weren't much of a dancer. Remember the Gazelle concert from about a year ago? I had to urge you on, slick," Judy joked as he remembered the concert.

"Well, I didn't really feel like dancing that much then. Plus, I kind of have two left feet," the fox said while wiggling his toes for emphasis.

She giggled as they moved since her feet were on top of his.

Next came a staircase with a fountain and a chandelier in the center. At the front was Prince Charming, waving to the audience with his right hand and holding one of Cinderella's glass slippers on a pillow in his left. At the rear of the staircase were Cinderella's two ugly stepsisters, Anastasia and Drizella. The two sisters would argue and shove one another over who's foot could fit the glass slipper and become the Prince's bride.

"It's a good thing none of my 275 brothers and sisters aren't like that. Otherwise things would've been pretty crazy growing up in Bunnyborrow."

Nick chuckled at her comment and rubbed her shoulders. Next came more court dancers just like in front of the staircase, waltzing and dancing under the ceiling of lights being held by men. As the end of the dancers passed, a tall clock tower with hands striking midnight and fountains moving up and down on all sides, rang as it passed by.

"My my, is it that late already?" Judy snickered as she looked up at the fox.

He ignored her joke and just kept staring at the float, thinking how tall it could possibly be.

"I'll bet $100 that this is the tallest float in the parade," Nick judged.

It was as tall as the giraffes around them watching it go by.

"Around 18 feet," he thought as it passed by in front of them.

The material on the bottom of the float acted like a mirror and showed everyone in it as it passed by them. Nick and Judy saw themselves in there for a moment and joked about how they were part of the parade as well before looking down the street to see what was next.

A pirate ship with a skull on the front of its bow and waves splashing along its sides sailed straight ahead with two figures on deck. One of them was the boy who will never grow up, Peter Pan, dressed in green and carrying a tiny sword on his belt. The other was his arch enemy, Captain Hook, who was pulling out his sword to fight the boy who was trespassing on his ship. Suddenly from the sides, the ship fired its cannons and blew smoke straight into the faces of the mammals watching the float go by. It eventually was in front of them and it fired smoke again, straight into Nick's face. Judy was too low for the smoke to hit her, despite that the smoke went around the top of her ears, which were pressed against his cheeks.

Nick coughed with a smile on his face as the smoke quickly cleared and he could see clearly again. Captain Hook and Peter engaged in a sword fight for a few moments before Peter would get the upper hand and sneak behind Hook. Behind the wheel of the ship was another pirate with paint and makeup all over his face, who was too busy steering the ship to get in on the action.

A small rowboat came up behind the ship with Captain Hook's first mate, Mr. Smee, rowing the oars and protecting a treasure chest behind him. Mr. Smee would reach down into the boat and pull out a spyglass. As he looked around, he eventually would spot the ship in front of him and continued forward to try and catch up to his captain.

Rowing forward again, four girls with fairy wings came dancing up behind him carrying staffs with round lights on the ends of each. Each fairy was wearing a different color dress: pink, purple, blue and orange. The fairies would grab hands and spin in a circle like if they were playing Ring around the Rosie. Separating during the spin and walking forward a few feet, they'd turn around and wave to someone behind them. Turning in the direction the fairies were waving, they would see another fairy dressed in green and carrying a green wand, waving toward her fellow fairy friends. Her name was Tinker Bell, a fussy tinker fairy who lived in Pixie Hollow. She was standing on top of a large pink flower located at the front of the float, which had large green leaves with different colored flowers behind it. A trail of pixie dust swooshed from behind her all the way to the end of the float. As the trail ended, she waved her wand around to try and get the trail to swoosh again, but to no success. She kept waving it and hitting it, trying to get it to work, but it was no use. Tinker Bell stuck her tongue out at the wand and stomped on the flower before crossing her arms in a pouting position.

"Having a little trouble there?" Nick shouted toward Tinker Bell.

Hearing him, Tink would turn to the fox and shrug. As she did so, the pixie dust trail swooshed behind her, causing her to smile and turn back to Nick and Judy, waving her wand at them and then turning to the left side of the street and doing the same thing.

"She's a fussy one. Bogo would never approve of her as an officer," Judy spoke as she turned around and spoke to the fox.

"No. No he would not," he smiled while looking down at her.

Another short break between the two units allowed everyone to once again chat for a minute or two.

Nick's decided to pull out his phone and text Finnick who was still sitting across the street.

"How ya liking the parade?"

"Meh. It's ok, I guess"

"Oh come on, you know you're liking it"

"Ugh, fine. Yes, I'm enjoying it. Happy?"

"Maybe _"

"How about you and your lady?"

"We're both loving it. :)"

"Good for you, slick"

The two foxes then put their phones away and then went back to their own business. As Nick did so, Judy grabbed his paw and rubbed it against her cheek, sighing in comfort.

"I'm really enjoying this, Nick. Thank you for taking me here," the rabbit spoke in her caring voice.

"You're welcome," Nick responded while kissing her forehead.

"Are you sure we have to wait until after this is over to officially call us a couple?" she asked while looking down the street at the next unit slowly approaching.

"I think it's the safe thing to do. Why? Do you want to say it now?"

"Well... I'm just saying that I don't see any reason not to. We already know we both love each other more than the world itself. And I don't see any way this could go wrong for either of us," she confessed while rubbing her thumb over his paw pads.

"True... but I still think it's the best course of action at the moment. Ok?"

"Alright. I trust your judgement," she sighed as she looked up to him, seeing his eyes light up as the oncoming lights glistened in his pupils.

The sound of the music changed to a sort of whistle noise as a mine train came rolling up toward them. At the front of the cars was Dopey, the silly dwarf with large ears from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. He was wearing a mining cap and nodding his head back and forth while tapping his hand against the side of the mine car to the beat of the music. As he drove past, the back of his car and the other three cars were filled to the top with diamonds.

Judy smiled while looking up at Nick who was still looking at the passing cars.

"If he was still in the scam business, I'll bet he'd like a bunch of those for himself," Judy thought privately.

Dancing behind the train were three more of the Seven Dwarves: Doc, Happy and Grumpy. Doc was carrying a lantern while Grumpy and Happy were carrying wooden buckets that were also filled with diamonds. Dancing with them was the fairest in the land and the first Disney Princess, Snow White. She picked up her yellow dress and skipped along the street, exchange pleasures with the Dwarves.

She then turned to Nick and Judy and said hello to them. From behind them, Fru Fru cried out to her saying that she loves her. Snow White would walk to her and exchange a few words to the small shrew before turning to Mr. Big. Mr. Big bowed and then held out his hand. Snow White leaned forward and ever so carefully kissed his ring. Nick and Judy would look back and would both smile at the sight of their friends getting some attention for once. Snow White would then skip away and go back to dancing with the others. Driving next was a large diamond mine where the Seven Dwarves worked from dawn to dusk everyday. In the mine were the remaining three Dwarves: Sleepy, Sneezy and Bashful. Each were carrying a pickaxe and mining for more diamonds. At one point, they'd stop and hold their hands to their mouths and pretended to say "Hi ho" as the music gave off the effect that they were shouting it.

"Hi ho, Carrots."

"Hi ho, Nicholas," the two animals spoke to each other.

Next was a bunch of boys wearing strange clothing, almost like what clowns wear and everyone noticed their large ears and tails.

"Well that's not out if the ordinary at all," Nick teased as the boys kept dancing behind the diamond mine.

They then started making sounds like those a donkey would make.

"Oh my goodness, they're half human, half donkey," Judy laughed as they danced ridiculously in front of everyone.

Following the dancing donkey boys was a float with a pink tent in the front, a large blue teapot with a door behind it, a rotating red pool ball, large Indian statues holding cigar boxes in their hands with actual cigars behind them, several flags hanging above all these features, and a roller coaster track running around the entire float. In the front of the float under the pink tent was Pinocchio, the wooden puppet who was brought to life by the Blue Fairy and became a real boy. He was sitting on a small wooden stool and moving his arms and legs around in the air having fun. Hanging above him from his umbrella was Pinocchio's best friend and conscience, Jiminy Cricket. To the right of the front of the float next to him was another donkey boy, acting silly like the others before.

Following the first Pinocchio float were more donkey boys, dancing and interacting with the audience. Some came over to Nick and Judy and danced strangely in front of them, then jumping in the air and high fiving each other. One turned to Nick and held out his hand for him to hit back. Nick played along and gave him a high five. He then pranced back with the other donkey boys before the next float arrived.

On the front of it was a large, creepy looking fun house face that you'd find at an amusement park. It was wearing a green and blue bowler hat and had a large smile, showing its teeth on top. Luckily it's eyes weren't moving back and forth so no one would be freaked out even more. Behind it was a green ice cream cone, a rotating green pool ball, a 2 dimensional Ferris wheel with kids riding it, a blue lighthouse with a spinning light on top and white diagonal stripes on its sides, a cupcake with pink frosting and cherry on top, and more flags hanging from a string above the float.

A third and final gap between the units commenced and everyone once again began talking.

"Isn't this parade beautiful, daddy?"

"Yes indeed, baby. But are we sure there are only 600,000 lights in this parade? It looks like there are over a million," Mr. Big questioned while raising an eyebrow.

"It sure does look that way, sir. But if they say that's how many there are, then I guess they're telling the truth," Judy replied to him.

"Hmm," Mr. Big replied while turning back to the street.

"It does seem a bit that way, Judy. But if you believe it, I'll believe it," Nick responded to her statement with a yawn.

"Don't fall asleep on me, Nick," Judy worried while slapping his face a couple times to wake him up. "Foxes are supposed to be nocturnal, remember?"

"Don't worry about me, fluff. I'm not letting you finish this viewing alone."

Coming up the street was a large green dragon with red wings and yellow spots. There was a boy riding on its neck who was speaking to everyone.

"Finally, another character who speaks in this thing. I thought Alice was the only one," Nick said now fully awake.

As the dragon came closer, his voice boomed over the speakers:

"Well hi there. My name's Pete, and this is my friend, Elliott. Say hello, Elliott."

Elliott then blew smoke from his nostrils, causing animals around him to gasp in amazement.

"We flew all the way from Passamaquoddy to be here tonight. Now if you think it's hard to say Passamaquoddy, well you should try and spell it sometime. Do you think you can spell it Elliott?" asked Pete to the dragon, who then blew more smoke to make him look like he was spelling.

"That's right! P-A-S-S-A-M-A-Q-U-O-D-D-Y. Well hello down there! Boy, some of you look really small from all the way up here. I wish I can stop and talk with you, but Elliott's in a big hurry. He wants to meet everyone! Hey Elliott, why don't you say something to these fine folks?"

Elliott then made loud beeps and boops as he spoke to the audience.

"He just wished all of you a razzle dazzle day!"

Elliott then continued talking for a few moments before Pete took over again. At this point, they were only 20 feet away from the fox and bunny sitting together.

"Have you ever seen a dragon before? Me either, at least not until I met Elliott, and he's my best friend. He can do a lot of neat things too! He can fly, shoot fire...," Pete explained as Elliott let out more smoke. "He can even disappear! Elliott, wanna show off for these folks if you disappear?"

Elliott obliged by once again blowing more smoke from his nostrils.

"Alright. Everyone, on the count of three, lets all shout out 'razzle dazzle', and maybe Elliott will disappear. Ready?"

Pete then proceeded to do the same thing Alice did went she counted.

"One, two, three! Razzle dazzle!" everyone said at that moment.

Suddenly, the lights on Elliott turned off and he completely disappeared! Everyone, even Nick, would clap and cheer at the trick Elliott just performed. After a few seconds, the lights came back on and Elliott blew smoke as of he was part of a magic act.

"Ta da! Wasn't that great!? Look, I think you made him blush," Pete said after a moment of silence.

He then turned and saw Nick and Judy sitting below.

"Oh! Hello Nick! Hello Judy! It's a pleasure to see you here tonight!" Pete said while waving at them.

Being polite to the boy, they would wave back to Pete.

"Hey Elliott, why don't you say something to our friends down there?"

Elliott said hello again as he passed by.

"He just wished all of you a razzle dazzle day!"

Speaking one last time, Elliott made beeps and boops as he moved away.

"Well, it looks like Elliott wants to say hello to some more mammals. It was nice meeting you, though. Bye!" Pete spoke as he waved goodbye to everyone.

"I like that dragon," Nick confessed as Elliott rolled further down the street.

"Me too, slick. Me too."

At long last, the final float of the parade came toward them. The longest float of the parade. The 'To Honor America' finale flag float, which read across a large banner on the front of the float. Flowing down the entire float was a large American flag with red and white stripes smack dead in the center, with numerous fireworks, stars and drums across every side of the 118 foot float.

Next to it on either side were 5 girls, each wearing a red coat and blue hat. As they walked along side of it, they were saluting America as the theme changed to patriotic music for the United States.

"I think we should salute them, Judy," Nick said as he leaned down to her face.

Judy agreed and the two off duty officers saluted as the float slowly approached. The patriot girls kicked high and moved their arms in numerous ways to salute their flag. As each girl passed by them, they'd smile, wave and then salute them back.

30 seconds later, the end of the float came toward them, and at the end was the symbol of America, the bald eagle. It stood tall on top of a large drum with its wings stretched across the entire street and looking over all that had come before it. Holding its wings near the ground were two more patriot girls, who moved them back and forth to represent the eagle flapping its wings. Two more patriot girls followed behind the eagle's tail feathers holding a rope, symbolizing the end of the parade.

Nick, Judy, Mr. Big, Fru Fru and Finnick, from across the street, stood up and clapped and cheered as the last of the lights passed by and continued moving down the street toward city center.

Following immediately behind the rope were several ZPD officers. One of them turning out to be Ben. Nick and Judy turned back to Mr. Big and Fru Fru and said their final goodbyes for the night before departing their separate ways. The fox and bunny would run toward the front of the crowd to catch up to Ben.

"Claw!" Nick called out from behind the cheetah.

Ben turned around, surprised to see his colleagues there.

"Nick! Judy! You're here! Did you guys just watch the parade?" Ben asked as he walked backwards.

"We sure did! And we both loved it! What are you doing here?" Judy asked him.

"The next day after it was revealed the parade was going to be performing here, some man by the name of John Addis came to the ZPD and asked if a few officers would like to work on the parade. And Bogo appointed me to be one of them. He said it would be good for me to get out and exercise. And as long as there isn't running involved, I'll take it!" he laughed.

"So this is heading to city center, right?" asked Nick holding Judy's paw.

"That's right! Everyone is most likely going to see what the next thing they have planned for us is," the cheetah confirmed as they kept walking behind the rope.

"You guys are holding paws. I've never seen you do that before," Claw said while turning around, facing forward again.

"We were actually on a date, Claw. And I believe now, since the parade is over, I think it's safe to say that we are officially N and J forever," Nick said while bringing her in close.

Clawhauser squealed when he heard this and gave them his deepest congrats on them finally getting together. Nick would turn to his new girlfriend and smile. Judy in return would smile back at her new boyfriend and rested her head into his torso.

"Well babe, after this, would you like to come back with me to my place and spend the night again?" asked Nick to her.

"I'd like that very much... babe," Judy said as she closed her eyes and lowered her ears in happiness.

30 minutes of walking later, they finally reached city center. The eagle passed by the ZPD and headed toward city hall. From the top of the stairs, more ZPD officers, including Chief Bogo, watched as the parade came to an end before heading back inside the building. Once the end of the parade reached the right side of city hall, the ZPD officers stopped and turned around to prevent the crowd of mammals from moving any further. As the eagle entered the space between the two buildings, the patriot girls stopped and followed the eagle and marched behind it. Turning the corner and disappearing behind the building, the music would play one last time and would change to the finishing verse before the same electronic synchronized voice from the opening announcements played again:

THE MAIN STREET ELECTRICAL PARADE!

Everyone screamed and made their respected noises as the parade finally ended and the music played its ending verse. As the music ended, and the lights of the city turned back on, everyone cheered and applauded the Main Street Electrical Parade.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Afterparty

**"Ladies and gentlemammals, boys and girls, we hope you enjoyed this special presentation of The Main Street Electrical Parade! We now encourage you to move to the front of city hall for a special opportunity and gift from all of us at Disney. Please, make your way to city hall so you may experience a special opportunity that will only be presented tonight. Thank you,"** the booming voice said over the speaker system.

Doing as instructed, everyone crowded in front of city hall, waiting to find out what else Disney had planned that evening.

Judy and Nick found themselves smack dead in the middle of the crowd in front of city hall. Judy could barely see over the animals in front of them, which were luckily around Nick's height. Nick noticed her trying to jump up and down, trying to get a good view.

"Need some help there?" Nick asked as he lifted Judy up and onto his shoulders. "Hang on tight up there, sweetheart."

"Thanks, babe. You really are the best," Judy sighed as she rubbed his head in content.

**"Ladies and gentlemammals, boys and girls, on behalf of everyone at the Walt Disney company, thank you for joining us here tonight in Zootopia! And now, please welcome the head show director of Disneyland Park, John Addis."**

Everyone clapped as he made his way to the front steps of city hall.

"Good evening, everyone! So... how did you like the show?!"

Everyone clapped and screamed in response to his question.

"Excellent. We had a feeling you'd enjoy it just as much as the guests who visit us every day! We wanted to share something special with all of you for being so wonderful these past few months, and the first thing that popped into our heads to share with you from our parks was the old classic that has been loved by millions of guests since 1972. The Main Street Electrical Parade holds a special place in the hearts of children, teens and even adults in our world, and we are pleased to announce to all of you before anyone else, that beginning June 17 this year, the Main Street Electrical Parade will be returning once again to the place it began and belongs, Main Street USA at Disneyland Park!"

All the mammals clapped and cheered at the exciting news. Judy would clap so hard that it caused Nick's ears to twitch.

"We are so happy to be bringing this parade back once again, and you all are welcome to join us in celebrating this classic's second return home! And now, as a final tip of the iceberg, who feels that they didn't get a good enough look at the floats?" asked John.

Mammals everywhere raised their paws or hooves in the air.

"I thought so. Then on behalf of all of us at the Disneyland Resort, we would like to bring out a few of our world famous floats from the Main Street Electrical Parade!"

The main theme of the music began playing over the loudspeakers again, and the area where the parade went through suddenly opened, and out came Elliott, both turtle floats as well as the fireflies, and the main drum float with the engine pulling it! Each float would enter out onto the street as the crowds instinctively moved back to let them pass. Each of the floats would drive to a specific point around the plaza before stopping, and the music cutting off as well.

"We now ask you to take some photos and get up close with our floats for an even more magical experience! Thank you all so much for coming, and have a wonderful night!"

As John walked away from the steps of city hall, everyone would cheer and make their ways to take photos with the famous floats.

"Well Judy, my foxy senses tell me you want to take some photos. Shall we make our way to the drum float since it's the closest?" asked the fox to his bunny.

"Your fox senses are correct, and absolutely!" she smiled as he helped her down.

Grabbing her paw, the new couple would stride for the red lights of the train. Upon arriving, the two would see a decent size line waiting to get their pictures taken, along with a few cast members setting up the camera and lights for the photos to be taken, as well as plugging in cables to the float so the batteries powering the lights wouldn't run out of juice. They'd get to the back of the line, which moved quickly once the camera was set up properly. As the two were next in line to have their photos taken, Judy thought of an idea.

"I'll wait until they take a few photos, ask to take a few more and then pull a fast one," she thought while looking up at Nick who had his arm behind her back and looking straight at the drum, fascinated by the lights he would soon be up close in person with.

The Cast Member operating the camera called them over and they would walk up to the drum with the text changing from the logo to "Disneyland Presents".

Taking a few moments to themselves, Nick and Judy would stare at the lights in awe as they danced across the float. Nick twitched his nose as it was so close to one of the lights. He was so close, he could feel the heat being given off from the bulb. Judy also stared at one of the lights, slightly touching it with her paw and feeling the magic that had been building in it for nearly 50 years.

They'd turn around back to the camera and stood on each side of the float as the words changed over and over again, and then hugging each other for a different look.

Nick would start to slowly walk toward the cameraman to pay for the photos when she would call out: "Wait... uh... just one more picture, please?"

The camera operator agreed with her request and Nick walked back to his girlfriend.

"Maybe I could pull another hustle. Haven't done one of those in a while," he thought while slightly looking up toward the top of the float where Mickey rode during the performance.

As the cameraman counted to three, their bodies tensed and upon the final number being reached, the two quickly turned toward one another, puckered their lips and kissed each other. Their eyes opened so wide at each other, that they didn't even notice the camera flash. The lovers quickly recovered from the sudden shock and closed their eyes as they continued their long awaited first kiss. The Cast Member smiled at them and knew this was the photo they wanted. Snapping a few photos, Nick and Judy's lips slowly separated and their eyes opened to see each pair illuminated by glow of the lights. A few mammals waiting in line looked at them with shock on their faces, but others were clapping at the kiss between the rabbit and the fox. As they did so, the animals with looks of disgust began to argue and quarrel with the animals in support of them.

Nick and Judy heard the commotion and began to worry.

"Mmmmmaybe we should leave before a fight breaks out," Nick suggested as he escorted her away from the float. Upon passing the cameraman, Nick paid for the photos and gave him a tip.

"Sorry for the trouble, pal," he apologized as the other Cast Members interfered and tried to break up the argument.

"No problem. We're all about making memories that last forever. And what you two just did is one of them," he smiled as Nick smiled back and walked away. While walking toward the next float, Judy suddenly hugged him in mid walk, almost making him trip.

"I love you," she said with a quiet tone.

Nick hugged her in return, wrapped his tail around her again and spoke softly to his girlfriend.

"I love you, too."

Pulling her away from his body, they would continue walking down the street to the next float on display for pictures.

They took photos with both turtle floats and both fireflies. Each of the interactive floats were about 2 feet taller than Nick and almost twice the height of Judy with her ears fully upright

After taking a few more photos with Elliott, Nick asked her if she wanted to see any of the merchandise that was being sold around the area. Judy agreed with him and walked into a large tent for animals 6 feet and smaller in height. Inside, there were T-shirts, pins, animated headbands, necklaces and more being sold. Nick picked up one of the headbands and tried it on.

Judy laughed at how silly he looked wearing the plastic ears around his own furry ones.

"Too ridiculous?" he asked her with a smug look on his face.

"Kind of. But, you actually look adorable wearing it."

"An adorable fox, huh? Hmm. That's a new one," he joked.

After grabbing a few other items for them to purchase, Judy would see large plastic boxes on a shelf.

"Hey babe, can you see what those are up there?" she tugged at his sleeve and pointing at the boxes.

"Alright. Here, hold this a sec," Nick replied as he handed the headband to her so his paws were free.

Reaching up and bringing down one of the tan colored plastic boxes, it read a large text of letters reading "Silverstri." Inside were different colored Christmas tree lights with little plastic coatings around them.

"Oh! These are lights just like the ones on the float!" Judy exclaimed pointing to the bulbs.

"Says here that those plastic coatings are called reflectors," the fox spoke as he read the information about them on the back of the box.

"Says here they're $6.50 each. Shall we get ourselves a few boxes?" Judy asked with innocent eyes.

"Hmm, perhaps. But where would we put them if not on a Christmas tree?"

"We could maybe hang them up around your living room. That way whenever I come by at night and we're both standing underneath them, we can always look back on tonight as our first memory as a couple." she spoke as she blushed slightly under her fur.

"Alright then."

Walking to the register to scan the items they had chosen, the female cashier placed them into a large bag, which Nick kindly took for Judy.

"Well my sly bunny, shall we retire for the night back at my place?" Nick asked.

"Mr. Wilde, as much as I would love to stick around a little more, I feel that it would be the best for us to go back and recharge our batteries. Pun 100% intended," she smirked.

"After you, beautiful," he gestured with his arm.

Walking through the door and placing the bag down in the kitchen, Judy would collapse on the couch feeling exhausted. They had called a Zuber to take them back, since walking would've taken nearly an hour. Nick yawned and looked at the microwave clock.

"Good lord, it's almost midnight," Nick spoke, still yawning. "Need me to help you make your bed again? If not, I'm heading for my bed."

"Actually, Nick... do you mind if... I sleep with you tonight?" Judy asked with her eyes half open.

"Y-yeah. You have my full permission, Carrots."

Walking into the bedroom behind him, Judy's nose twitched as Nick's scent was even stronger in his bedroom than his living room. But Judy quickly got used to it since she had been incredibly close to him the entire night.

Taking off his shirt and pants, Nick tossed his clothes onto the chair in the corner of the room and then slowly climbed into the bed wearing his boxers, which tonight, were covered in little pink rabbits. He grabbed his tail which was hanging off the side of the bed and tucked it under the covers with him. Judy walked to the other side of the bed, took off her clothes except for her bra and underwear, climbed up and got under the covers with him.

"Well babe, I really enjoyed spending this night with you. Thank you for this magical night," Nick thanked the small bunny who was on the opposite side of the bed.

"And thank you for such an unforgettable experience," she thanked back.

"You're welcome."

He turned off the light on his night stand and slipped into his sleeping position.

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, babe," the two spoke as the room went dark.

A few minutes passed as they just laid in the bed in silence, trying to fall asleep after such an exciting evening.

"Nick?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm feeling a little cold. Do you think we could maybe snuggle a little?"

"I was actually thinking the same thing. Perhaps it could help us fall asleep faster," Nick confessed as he rolled over and looked at her.

The two lovebirds would make their way to the center of the bed and positioned themselves in a cuddle position. Judy tucking her arms under his and around his back, while he brought his knees up, placed his arms behind her back and placed his chin on top of her head as they laid in silence.

"I love you, my handsome fox," Judy spoke as she then leaned her head back and kissed him on the lips again.

"And I love you, my beautiful bunny," he replied while still kissing her.

Settling down after a few moments, they would close their eyes and breathe slowly as they drifted to sleep, dreaming about the new memories they had made. About their nighttime magic.

THE END


End file.
